User talk:Fireblade2
Hi, welcome to Sryth Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Explore the realms at random page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scarbrow (Talk) 14:29, 19 June 2009 Elementalism Hi, from the data you're giving me I see you've done your homework. The investigation system is clear, extensive and well-thought. My most sincere congratulations. I hate having to tell you that you could have saved an enormous amount of effort by testing only a level from each 10 - it's a basic fact, established a long time ago, that the effect of Powers only change each 10 levels - but in a certain way, I also want to thank you for this impressive demonstration of that fact. : The larger sample should make the average damage more reliable and I don't mind doing it for every level so i'll continue the way i started. Will list only combined data for the 10 levels though.--Fireblade2 21:53, 13 July 2009 (UTC) About the data on the Powers pages, it's probably outdated. You must take into account that the mechanics of the game have not been very thoroughly investigated until relatively recently. Shadowblack is the source of many of the information coming from the old wiki and his information wasn't always complete nor accurate, since his testing methods are not by far so thorough. So, to make the long story short, after that kind of meticulous testing by all means go ahead and establish whatever values you have attested; you'll have a defender of your work in me. Welcome aboard. Scarbrowtalk 00:16, 13 July 2009 (UTC) : Oh, and by the way, I'd really appreciate if you could extend your investigations to other powers and other ranges of powers too. I've been meaning to do that for ages, but there is always something else to do around here. Scarbrowtalk 00:17, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :: Will do but only have Elementalism, Fortification, Necromancy and Restoration--Fireblade2 21:53, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::: If you're including averages, it would be better with two columns, one with fizzle and one without. And the sets of values used, on the appropriate Talk pages. Scarbrowtalk 02:04, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::::The data underpinning the averages i listed are together with other data about Sryth in an Excel document which i update frequently. Don't know how to post this and retain same level of availability.--Fireblade2 16:48, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::::: Probably the best balance between availability and easiness to update would be a Google document, linked from the talk page, but even a snapshot of the data, updated at when-you-feel-like-it intervals would do :) Scarbrowtalk 21:33, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Formatting suggestions Hi, Fireblade. Sorry, I didn't saw your message until right now, and I don't have much time. I'd say, for the moment, and taking into account that, as I've still not played that part, I don't want to look at it too much: * If anything seems like a spoiler, either put it in a separate quest page or shield it between tags. If it's an entire section, use at the beginning on that section * Right now the area is just a massive list. Break down that list into several sections. If after that some section still feels like too big, you can move it to a separate page (not necessarily a Quest page, maybe just a subpage). * Consider the possibility of making the "EXPLORE Fogbough Forest (Outer Wood)" section a separate page. Especially since there may be other sections to explore in the future, and then the Fogbough_Forest page can be left as just an index of sections. I'll go into more detail tomorrow, maybe after I've played that too. Scarbrowtalk 04:40, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Oakaruk one-at-a-time As promised, in response to remarks on Talk:Oakaruk#Remarks_on_.22One-at-a-time.22 # <-- point # (about "speculation"). Hey, of course it was speculation, LOL. If I thought it was "fact" I would have placed it on the main article. :) # The idea about fighting multiple opponents being (in actuality) mechanically "one" opponent is something I agree with. However, when fighting against an enemy named "7 Oakaruk" -- the GM has to consider these factors: #* How does "Combat Adaptation" activate? #** One or more virtual opponents within the group? #** All at once? #** Something else? #* In the first method (one or more), assuming the "individuals" adjusted to 11+, the "weight" of each adaptation would have to be figured against the non-adapted "individuals" in the "group" #* In either method, once all are adapted, again assuming each "individual" within the "group" adjusted to 11+, wouldn't it be a little outside the realm of belief that the hero could "simultaneously" overcome 7 opponents that each alone match his combat skill? (i.e. the opponent named "7 Oakaruk" would be equivalent to 7 clones of the hero -- they'd be 18+ after adaptation, collectively) In closing, I stand by the notion that the Oakaruk, fighting in a group, would present logical issues (as crudely presented above). These logical issues would extend into two areas: Coding (as mentioned) and Thematics/Player Experience (i.e. believability). Then again, Oakaruk could have certain similarities to the Hollywood Ninja. (i.e. 10 ninjas vs Chuck Norris will die the death, but 1 ninja vs a army of any size will win in a matter of minutes). This (or their irrevocable sense of honor?) could also be why they prefer single combat instead of mob tactics. --Hastifertalk 19:04, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm figuring there is only one virtual opponent in the group. Otherwise there are other questions / issues. For one why would 7 opponents get only one attack in a round same as you? Whether you consider this a rephrasing of or an answer to your question is up to you :) :And consider this: a fight can never be easier than one against the hardest opponent within the group would be. So if even one Oakaruk adapts the fight will from then on be 11+.--Fireblade2 20:52, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :: Your current rebuttals are either inconsistent with or contradictory to your earlier rebuttals. --Hastifertalk 22:00, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::Not sure why you see it that way. Earlier i was comparing a single fight to multiple consecutive fights. Here i'm suggesting that if you assume more than one virtual opponent the MR rating would be (at least) that of the most difficult virtual opponent. :::But maybe my initial assessment of multiple consecutive fights being more difficult was incorrect as it probably depends on more factors (being able to flee or not, being able to heal in between fights or not, player SP) than just the amount of damage you have to inflict / the number of rounds you have to fight.--Fireblade2 23:37, 19 August 2009 (UTC)